Percy
About Percy is a Saddle Tank Engine who Lives on the Island of Sodor. He Had Coal Inserted into His Firebox & He Became a Hostile Monster. He Inhabits Vicarstown Dieselworks (Day). Appearance Percy is a Green Humanoid with Tiny Stubby Arms Between his Tummy & He has Bladed Wings Coming Out of His Back & He has Black Stylized Lines on his Face from His Eyes to His Cheeks. His Eyes are Soulless. Persona Percy is a rather cheeky, but kind engine, and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishaps from being over-eager. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon and James, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone who gives him the moral to learn, especially the Fat Controller. As the television series has progressed, Percy has been dumbed-down in order to teach viewers difficult words: he would say "dingy-fried" where anyone else would say "dignified", or make "demonstration" into "dimer-station". He is also shown to make silly mistakes, but then fix them upon realising what he has done before further damage is caused. Percy is incredibly accident-prone and has many accidents, sometimes due to his own silliness or his tricks backfiring. He holds the dubious record of the most accidents in one season - five, in the second season, crashing into some buffers, falling into the sea, being pushed onto a brake van, colliding with a cart, and being hit by a falling crate of treacle. So far, his silliest accident yet was in the sixth season, when he slipped on oily rails, crashed through the chocolate factory and emerged covered in chocolate. Despite this, he always tries to do his best, learn from his mistakes and get his jobs done, a loyalty which Sir Topham Hatt has praised him for on several occasions. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Thomas is generally portrayed as Percy's best friend, he is also good friends with Toby as well. Since the second season, Percy has had a small rivalry with Harold, stemming from their race. However, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. He also had held a grudge from the big engines about their tricking him into misinterpreting a signal, but silenced this with some help from Duck. This shows that, when nonsense goes too far, Percy will not stand for it and seek help to settle the matter for good, even if he faces a reprimanding from Sir Topham Hatt for it. Trivia According to AlanBro!, Percy is the Last Engine to be Hostile. He is Based off a Necromorph Slasher from Dead Space. People Often Say He's Based on Necro-Po from Slendytubbies. * It is Confirmed by AlanBro! that He isn't Percy is One of the 4 Engines Who's Faces Have Formed Differently, The Other 3 are Edward, James, & Toby. * But Only in TTSE1 He Will Be Back in Thomas the Slender Engine II. * But He will Have a New Look. He is One of the Two Playable Characters. * the Other Being Emily's Engine Driver. * Percy's Non-Hostile State is Playable Only in Percy's Dream. Percy looks similar to Rosie, except Percy has arms, and long blades than Rosie does. Sound Files His Scream The Noise He Makes Gallery Percy icon.png|TTSE II Icon Percy-2.png|TTSE II Full Body Percy with Thomas.png|Normal Percy Percy-1.png|Concept Art Percy-0.png|TTSE&F Icon Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Simples Category:Engines